twilight andan angel?
by nannas-onepiece-adventure
Summary: A girl from our world dies and becomes Bella swan's little sister. She is also not a fan of Edward. rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

"Where am I?"

"Why am I here?"

"And WHAT _ARE_ YOU!?"

I stared at the angel…thing.

It gave me an un-amused frown.

"My name is Gabriel. I am your guardian angel. This is the land between life and death. You're here because you died." He informed me. "I also don't like being refer to as an 'It'." He said, still frowning.

The angel…Gabriel had long golden hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. His eyes were pale blue, and of course, he had wings, big White wings. He was also pale.

What the thing…angel…Gabriel said was not very hard to believe seeing as I _was_ floating in the sky. There were plenty of clouds making it look like a fairytale. I could not see the top or bottom. Hmmm…that would be a long fall

*Ahem. Gabriel coughed trying to get my attention.

"Normally you would have gone to heaven or hell, but your death was, unnecessary, selfless, regretless, and most of all noble."

"Huh?! What do you mean by…all of that? Then again how did I die?" I really cannot remember.

*sigh "he said this might happen" he muttered. "I'll make your mind get a flashback" before I could protest, I mean really, who wants to see their death, he touched his pointer finger at my forehead.

FLASBACK

_Listening to Yiruma on her mp3 player, a 17-year-old Dayanne walked down the street. She notices a small boy playing whit his ball. She smiled softly at him. How cute, maybe after she got a steady job she would adopt a child_

_She crossed the street taking of her earphones; she was going to call her 'twilight addicted' best friend. She would have continued had she not heard "WHATCH OUT!" she whirled around at the shout wondering what was wrong, when she saw something that made her blood run cold. The little boy had bounced his ball into the street. That's not what scared her though, it was the fact that he ran after it, putting himself in front of a speeding truck. _

_Not thinking her body moved on its own. There would not be enough time to get him out of the way so she did the next best thing. _

_She used her body as a shield. _

_Holding the boy tightly against her chest the truck hit her from behind, destroying her entire back. The last thing she remembered was the boy squirming in her arms._

_End of flashback._

"Ouch. Do you have any idea how it feels like to have your entire bodymangled up by an oversize truck." Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't either. My body must have been paralyzed because I felt no pain." She added blankly. Gabriel just rolled his eyes at her. "On a serious note, this kind of thing only happens in movies."

"Anyways you are being given a second chance at life." He paused, waiting for a reaction. When I gave none his eyes twitched. "Right…" but before he could continue I cut him off, "What do you mean by regretless? I definitely left a whole bunch of stuff unresolved back home."

"When you felt the boy move in your arms after the accident, did you regret saving his life?" not waiting for an answer he continued.

"Have fun and don't do anything stupid" He then disappeared.

I would have been content to stay floating in the sky, it was rather peaceful there. But noooo, the great spirits found it funny to drop me. I was literary freefalling. I found that as much as I wanted to scream something was keeping my mouth shut.

Suddenly everything went black.

"Look at her" a soft masculine voice came from above me.

"Wow she's beautiful" this voice was feminine and it came from her right. "She looks just like me honey" he's excited.

So… little things make him happy, that's nice.

"She DOES look like you Charlie" Charlie…that is a nice name.

Hmmm…what is that warm thing on my back? It feels like a hand. That's odd, hands aren't supposed to be this big.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at the people talking about me.

Blurry.

Huh? The two in front of me were blurry, why is that. After handing me to the woman, the man called over a doctor asking what was wrong whit my eyes. After a few test the doctors announced that I was blind. That is just GREAT. Thanks a lot Gabriel. *sarcasm*

It was obvious that the new parents were saddened by the news.

"That doesn't change how I feel about you. You're beautiful no matter what." The woman murmured, hugging me closer. "My beautiful Arabella"

Arabella…is that my name?

The man spoke this time "Arabella Niccole Swan"

Right, Arabella Niccole Swa-SWAN! But if your name is Charlie Swan then does that mean I am in twilight. Nah, that is not possible.

Turns out that, I was in fact in the world of twilight. Actually, I am Bella Swans little sister by 1 year.

Bella is nice to me. She does not complain about me taking up most of our parent's attention.

Renee wanted Charlie to leave Forks with her and start over somewhere sunnier, but Charlie could not do that. A few months after I was born, Renée decided she could not live in Forks anymore. She left with Bella and me, leaving Charlie devastated. Charlie wanted to follow her, but he could not leave his parents. They were sick. He didn't contest the divorce or the child support. All he asked for was time with us girls. He did not stop loving Renée. 4 years after my birth Charlie's parents died.

We visited Charlie in the summer for two weeks until Bella threw a fit, she did not want to come back to forks. I would have stayed but I am blind and as much as I hate to admit it, I needed help.

Nothing much really happened for the next couple of years. Renee got married to Phil, which I took an instant dislike to. He was not so bad, he just, was not…Charlie.

I am not a big twilight fan nor am I a big fan of Edward. The only reason I watched all the movies was because of my twilight-addicted friend.

**ARABELLA: Italian name meaning "answered prayer." **

Ch2

Finally came the day that I would be going back to forks. Bella is 17 and I am 16. Bella was coming with me to help out whit my 'disability'. She was only coming because of her sister; otherwise, she would have spent the rest of her life in phoenix, or Jacksonville

"Ara** (Her nickname, like Bella for Isabella)**, you don't have to do this!" Repeated Renee, for the thousandth time, giving me one last hug as Phil finally arrived in his car to take Bella and me to Phoenix Airport. Renee did not want us to go, but I threw a miniature tantrum, and Renee had to accept my decision.

"No, I do. I want to," I smiled, hugging her back. It is more like I have to, I thought in annoyance. Gabriel will not let me get out of this. Oh did I mention that he talks to me in my dreams, well now I did

"Well, tell your father I said hey." She gave me another hug before turning over to her oldest daughter. I did not pay them any attention, instead calling over my seeing-eye dog. A golden retriever I got for my 11th birthday. He was as tall as my hip. On the night of my birthday was actually the first time Gabriel visited me in my dreams. He informed me that he was the dog (I rolled on the floor laughing my head off at this). He would assist me on my little adventure. He still won't tell me why I am even in this story for.

"Gabriel, were leaving." He bounded over to me, using his mouth to give me his leach. He guided me over to the car and helped me in.

I daydreamed during the ride to the airport. Renee gave us another hug. Bella handled our tickets. Gabriel was allowed on the plane. We boarded the plane before anyone else. Being blind sure has its advantages.

I slept through the 4-hour flight to Seattle. We took a small plane up to Port Angeles; I spent my time by listening to the movie they were playing. It sounded a lot like 'tremors' **(Good movie, check it out.) **Bella spent her time dreading the hour-long car ride they would have to partake with Charlie. He'd already gotten us registered for high school and was going to help Bella get a car. I already knew he had gotten her one already. 'The thing' is going to be its nickname

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. No surprise there. I could practically feel the distaste rolling of off Bella; I just hope Bella can hide it well in front of Charlie.

Charlie was waiting for us with the cruiser. This we expected, after all, Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.

Charlie gave Bella an awkward, one-armed hug when she stumbled her way off the plane. "It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied her. I'm the blind one shouldn't I be the one to stumble all over the place."You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I had forbidden her from calling him Charlie to his face.

"Hey there Ara" Charlie gave me a full body hug. Things were never awkward between the two of us. "It's good to see you again, baby girl."

"Good to see you too daddy." After getting Gabriel, back from the dog compartment. We made our way to the cruiser.

We had only a few bags. Most of our Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. Mom, Bella and I had pooled our resources to supplement our winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced to Bella when we were all strapped in. Bella sat in the front with dad. Gabriel and I sat in the back. "What kind of car" Seriously Bella, can't you just say thanks and be done with it. "Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black from La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No." Your memory is horrible bells. "He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when she did not respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella just say thank you and stop asking questions. "Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really." oh Charlie, she won't give up that easily.

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" you are a lost cause Bella. I tuned out the rest of their conversation. I decided to take a nap along whit Gabriel.

Charlie woke me up, along with a disgruntled Gabriel; he sure does love his nap time, when we reached the towns limits. We finally reached the house. Charlie still lived in the 3-bedroom house that he had bought with Renee.

While Bella checked out her truck, Charlie led me into the house, Gabriel following close behind. Charlie dropped of my bags in my old room. Bella would help me unpack tomorrow. I took the west room that faced over the front yard. Bella had described it to me when we were younger. It had wooden flooring, light blue walls, a peaked ceiling, and yellowed lace curtains around the window. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk held a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from Renee, so that we could stay in touch easily. Although, I never called during the summer break. That time was always reserved for Charlie. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. Charlie then showed me were the bathroom was. Thank god I can take a bath by myself. Charlie then left me to settle, as much as a blind person can settle, into my room.

After taking a nice long, mush to Bella's annoyance, bath I settled on my bed. Gabriel went to sleep under the bed. I was lulled to sleep by the constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof.

DREAM TALK WITH GABRIEL

_"Sooooooo…are you going to tell me what my role is in the story" I asked Gabriel for what seemed to be the thousands time._

_"Yes" _

_Did I just hear him right? Did he say yes?_

_Finally after years of asking his going to tell me_

_"You will be taking Bella's place and be the main character of the story." He was smirking now. "Also you are Edward Cullen's soulmate."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"WHAAAAAAATT!"_

_END OF DREAM _

_CH3_

_THE NEXT MORNING_

I woke up feeling very annoyed. I am Edward Cullen's **soulmate.** Do not get me wrong I do not hate him, his just not my type. *sigh* I guess I will just deal with it. I got ready for school with little help from Bella.

Gabriel followed me downstairs.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished us good luck at school. We thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted on us. Good luck tended to avoid Bella…and me, by association. Charlie left first, off to the police station. After he left, I sat at the old square wooden table in one of the four un-matching chairs, while Bella studied the kitchen. Gabriel waited patiently by me.

Bella didn't want to be too early to school, but we couldn't stay in the house anymore. We donned our jackets and headed out into the rain. Gabriel was coming with me to school. I got permission to take him to my classes.

It was just drizzling, still not enough to soak us through immediately. While Bella locked up, I got Gabe and myself into the truck. Inside the truck was warm. The seats smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to our relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, at least the antique radio worked, a plus that even I had not expected.

Bella parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so it must have been off limits, but Bella wanted to get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like a bunch of idiots. We, Bella being rather unwilling, stepped out of the truck and walked down a little path lined with dark hedges. Gabe's leach in my hand at all times. I could hear Bella take a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was warmer than I'd thought. The office was small, with a counter along the middle. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a woman.

The red-haired woman spoke up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, and this is Arabella swan, my sister"

"Of course," she said excitedly. She dug through her desk until she found the papers she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us. "You two have the same classes so that Isabella can help you Arabella." I seriously hate it when people think I can't do some things by myself. All I had to do was listen to the teacher. Besides, I had died at seventeen. I had been in high school at the time of my death. My grades had been good in my past life.

She inquired about Gabe. "Ma'am Gabriel is a trained seeing eye dog. He knows better than to act up." I told her seriously. She stopped asking after that.

She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map, not that I would be able to read it. She also gave us each a slip to have each of the teacher's sing, which we were to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at us and hoped, like Charlie, that we would like it here in Forks.

We went back out to the truck; other students were starting to arrive, sending looks at Gabe. Bella drove us around the school, following the line of traffic. "I was worried that the truck would be the only old car here, but the nicest car is a shiny silver Volvo." Edward!

Bella cut the engine as soon as we were parked, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to us, 'cough-her-chough'. She looked over the map, trying to memorize it; hoping she wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of her nose all day. After waiting for Bella to get her nerves together, we exited the truck.

Once we got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I didn't notice that people were still staring at Gabe.

The classroom was small. The students in here were staring at the two new girls with the dog. Bella hung my coat on a row of hooks.

Bella and I took our slips up to the teacher, a man named Mr. Mason.

He sent us to some empty desk at the back without introducing us to the class. It was harder for our new classmates to stare at us in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes close while Bella read the list of books the teacher had given us, quietly to me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything in my past life and had Bella read it to me. That was comforting… and boring. It's a good thing I brought my folder of old essays. I spent my time either daydreaming or scratching Gabe's ears, he had gone underneath the table, while the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a boy's voice from across the aisle spoke up.

"You're Isabella Swan and Arabella aren't you?" He sounded overly helpful.

"Bella," my sister corrected him, while I nodded at him having a small hunch at who it could be.

"That's a pretty dog. Can I pet him?"

"No!" I answered sternly. "He doesn't like strangers touching him" obviously afraid he had upset me he quickly changed the subject.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

While Bella stumbled to look at the schedule, I answered. "Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added. I WAS RIGHT! I should turn this into a game. I decided to ignore him while Bella smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up.

I let Eric and Bella lead the way. Gabriel growled at anyone who tried to pet him.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked us right to the door.

"Well, good luck," he said as Bella touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

He sounded hopeful. I went inside after Bella. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. The Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only one who made us stand in front of the class and introduce ourselves. Bella stammered, blushed, and tripped over her own boots on the way to her seat. I just told them my name, age, and to not attempt to touch Gabriel.

After two classes, I started to recognize the voice of several of the people in each class. There was always someone braver than the others, who would introduce themselves and ask us questions about how we liked Forks. Bella tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just ignored them. At least we never needed the map.

One girl sat next to us in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with us to the cafeteria for lunch.

She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, (I am as tall as Bella). I didn't catch her name, so I nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up. She was either Jessica or Angela…probably Jessica.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to us. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to us.

"Who are they?" Bella suddenly asked. This caught my attention, is she talking about the Cullen's?

I heard someone giggling "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen;  
they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath, loud enough for me to hear. She sounded like the girl from Spanish class, I don't remember her name.

At least Stephanie Meyers got the names right, I thought. I remembered that the girl from Spanish class was called Jessica. Two for two. I forgot about the people in the story that I didn't particularly liked, I wonder why I didn't like her.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with Bella's conspicuous understatement. Bella they are supposed to be inhumanly beautiful.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held shock and condemnation, I thought critically. Then again, their beauty would cause gossip anywhere.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…" I almost answered, but held my tongue remembering that I'm not supposed to know them.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." Of course, Bella they are in high school, of course they would look old.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." I smiled softly.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly. She sounded quite jealous. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

"I don't see how her being unable to have kids makes her a bad mother." I growled at Jessica. Now I remember why I don't like her.

She stuttered, trying to fix her mistake.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella interjected, after elbowing me for attracting attention. Suck it up Bella, the Cullen parents were 2 of my very favorite characters in the twilight saga.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious. Hello, have you forgotten that we just came here yesterday. "They just  
moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt Bella relax in relief, Hmmm? Oh that's right she was happy not to be the only new kid in the book.

As I finished my lunch I felt someone stare at me. It must be one of the Cullen's.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. Is Edward the one watching me…most likely…Not?

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wonder, when _did _he turn her down.

I didn't try to hide my smile. "Maybe _I'LL_ get a chance with him." I whispered to Bella jokingly. She shook, trying to keep from laughing aloud.

I sat at the table with Bella and her friends longer than I would have liked. I wasn't as anxious not to be late for class on the first day. I really did _not _want to go through the whole, Edward glaring in hatred, scene. Angela, One of our new acquaintances, had Biology II with us the next hour. *sigh* I was unable to guess who she was. We walked to class together in silence, thank god for small miracles.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at one of the black-topped lab table. She didn't have a partner. Therefore, either Bella or I sit there.

As we walked down the aisle to introduce ourselves to the teacher and get our slip signed, I looked slightly in the direction of where I thought Edward to be.

Just as I passed by, I went stiff. I could feel a killing intent being directed at me. I froze for a moment, shocked. What the _HELL! WAS! THAT!? _Was that EDWARD?Was his hatred so strong I could feel it?

Mr. Banner signed our slips and handed us a book each with no nonsense about introductions. My book is written in Braille. Of course, he had to put me on the one seat I did not want to be in. I kept my head down as Gabe led me to sit by him, bewildered by the waves of murder that were practically rolling of him.

I didn't bother to look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I did feel him lean away from me. I tried to pay attention to the teacher and ignore the angry vampire next to me. *sight* unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I found boring.

During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others did. He continued to sit so still. Did he forget to pretend to breathe? It couldn't possibly be my fault, could it? HMMM…Oh yeeeaaah…it is. Gabriel said I would take Bella's place in other words my scent is irresistible like hers had been. That's just peachy, (note the sarcasm)

He was glaring down at me again. I flinched away from him; shrinking low on my chair, I gripped Gabe's fur tightly. If looks could kill, I would have died a thousand times over.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. He was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly into space for a moment. I relaxed my grip on Gabe's fur. I began gathering up my things slowly, actually all I did was put the book in my book bag, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. I sometimes cried when I was angry, a humiliating trait that stayed whit me after my rebirth.

"Are you ok, Ara?" Bella sounded worried. "You were squirming a lot in your chair."

"Aren't you two the Swan girls?" before I could answer a male voice asked.

"Its Ara and Bella," my sister corrected him.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike." Bella greeted him, while I could only nod my head numbly.

"Do you two need any help finding your next class?"

"We're headed to the gym, actually. I think we can find it." Bella would be taking gym, not me. Due to my disability, I get to sit out.

I did not bother to hear his answer.

However, as we were entering the gym, Mike asked me, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I cringed. I really do not want to talk right now, afraid my voice will crack, so I decided to ignore him.

"Was that the boy Ara sat next to in Biology?" Bella took away the attention, sensing my discomfort. I had better thank her latter.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something." I went back to ignoring him.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found Bella a uniform but didn't make her dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years.

I vaguely listened to the volleyball games that were running simultaneously.

The final bell rang at last. We walked slowly to the office to return the paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind felt strong, and cold. I wrapped my arms around myself. When we reached the office, I almost turned around and walked away, knowing that _he _would be there. *sigh* might as well get it over with.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. He didn't  
appear to notice the sound of our entrance. We stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. Better than Meyer's description, had been. We couldn't hear what was being said, I knew he was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the  
desk, swirling my hair around my face. The person who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. Nevertheless, Edward Cullen caught my scent, and he turned slowly to glare at me with piercing, hate-filled eyes. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. It only lasted for a second, but it chilled me more than freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I waited for Bella to hand her the signed slip. My face derived of all color.

We got on the truck, it being one of the last cars in the lot. Thank god.

Bella tried to get me to talk to her about what happened, but I told her I didn't want to talk about it. She dropped the subject…for now.

We headed back to the house, me fighting tears the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

CH3

**I won't mention Gabriel the dog a lot just know that he is always leading Ara around.**

At home Bella made me tell her what was wrong.

"I don't know, Bells." I started making up excuses. "Maybe he was having a bad day."

"People don't just lean away from others with disgust on the first meeting." *sigh* she clearly doesn't believe me.

"Ok, I don't know what was up with him, but when I find out I'll tell you." Not the, me being reborn into this world and knowing about future events part, but of Edward being a vamp.

_The next day _

Today is definitely better than yesterday. It was better because I knew I would not have to suffer through Edwards's glare of death.

Mike came to sit by Bella in English, and walked us to our next class. People didn't look at us quite as much as they had yesterday, mush to Bella's relief. We sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names I don't care to remembered.

Mr. Varner called on Bella in Trig when her hand wasn't raised and she had the wrong answer. Bella had to play volleyball, and the one time she didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, she hit her teammate in the head with it. And the highlight of my day, Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

At lunch, Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. I listened to their easy chatter.

I walked to Biology with confidence. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever *cue annoyed growl from Gabriel*, walked faithfully by Bella's side to class.I went to my seat when we reached class. Mike followed Bella, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach; I don't feel like going to La Push. When class started, he went to sit by his partner.

I was relieved that I had the desk to myself.

When the school day was finally done, I hurried from the girls' locker room with Bella, pleased to find that we had successfully evaded that retriever friend of Bella's for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot, with Bella close behind. It was crowded now with fleeing students. We got in the truck.

Last night Bella discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So she was assigned kitchen duty for the duration of our stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. She also found out that he had no food in the house. So she had shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and we were on our way to the Thrift-way.

Bella gunned her deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in our direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot.

As the swan girls waited, (Bella, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, and Ara kicking Gabe of her)the two Cullen's and the Hale twins were getting into their car. It was the shiny new were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. Though, having money and good looks did not buy them any acceptance here.  
They looked at the noisy truck as the swans passed them, just like everyone else. Bella noticed but she kept her eyes straight forward and was relieved when they were finally free of the school grounds.

The Thrift-way was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was boring to be  
inside the supermarket; Bella did the shopping at home. The store was big enough inside that we couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof.

When we got home, I helped unloaded the groceries, letting Bella to stuff them in wherever she could find an open space. She is going to make bake potatoes with stake, YUM! I took my book bag up stairs. Before starting my homework, I changed  
into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail and waited for Bella to join me. When she finally came, she checked her emails for the first time since we got here. She had three messages. She read them aloud for me.

"Bella, Ara" mom wrote…

Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you girls already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do either of you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.

We sighed simultaneously. Bella moved on to the next one.

"Bella, Ara" she wrote…

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.

The last was from this morning.

Isabella and Arabella

If I haven't heard from you two by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.

We still had an hour, but mom was known for jumping the gun.

Mom,

Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.  
Bella and Ara.

Bella sent that, and began again.

_Mom, _

_Everything is great. Of course it's raining. We were waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. We met some nice kids who sit by us at lunch.  
Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday._

_Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me._

_We miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes._

_Relax, breathe. We love you. _

_Bella and Arabella._

Bella was just finishing with her homework, I just have to listen to a few cassete's on high school subjects, when Charlie came home. We'd lost track of the time, and Bella hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella? Ara?" dad called out when he heard Bella on the stairs. I followed her down.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as Bella bustled about the kitchen, and I settled down on the table for dinner. Gabe was already eating from his doggie bowl. Dad had never shot the gun on the job. However, he kept it ready.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. Mom was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered for Bella. He was relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to  
watch TV while Bella worked. They were both more comfortable that way. I liked it either way. Bella made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table. I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. None of us were bothered by the quiet.

"So, how did you girls like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked, as he was taking seconds.

"Well, we have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. We sit with her friends at lunch." Bella answered him. "And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked hesitantly. NO BELLA DON'T!

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."!Why must you bring this up Bella?!

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." Charlie surprised us (me not so much) by becoming angry.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any  
hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should —camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

It was the longest speech Charlie had ever made.

I cut in. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves, the girl Jessica made it sound as if they were attractive" I added.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. Ummm dad I can't see. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the  
nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while Bella started on the dishes. He went back to the TV; I went  
upstairs to get my math homework out. Bella would read the problems aloud and I would give the answer. I could feel a tradition in the making.

That night it was quiet. I fell asleep slowly, not liking the silence.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on Bella's team learned not to pass her the ball and to step quickly in front of her if the other team tried to take advantage of her weakness. My gym time amusement has been destroyed.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school, Hallelujah.

Every day, I dreaded the day that he would return. I kept him from my thought as much as I could, and listened to the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered on the trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of taking Gabe out for a run than desire. I didn't care much for drowning.

By Friday I was perfectly uncomfortable entering my Biology class, worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had been there I just didn't notice. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was going to go through his horrible traumatizing glare, ridiculous as it seemed, I had a bloody angel at my side for god's sake.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. Bella cleaned the house, we got ahead on our homework, and Bella wrote mom a more bogusly cheerful e-mail. We drove to the library on Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked (NO books in Brielle) that we didn't bother to get a card; we would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, making little noises, so I was able to sleep well.

People greeted us in the parking lot Monday morning; they stopped trying to pet Gabe after he almost bit a teacher for petting him. I knew all their names and voices, but I ignored them. It was colder this morning. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by Bella's side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights; I was taken into a separated room to have a teacher read it to me. It was very easy.

When we walked out of class, I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks and nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked up at the sky. I have never seen snow in this life, but I remember it from my previous life. I always loved the snow.

"Ew, Snow." There went my good day; Bella was complaining about the greatest creation on this world.

Mike sounded surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously Bella. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure I have…On TV." *cue facepalm*

Mike laughed. Then a big ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. Eric was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white delight.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Bella pulled me away. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

He just nodded his focus on Eric's retreating figure.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently, it was the first snowfall of the year. I kept my smile on. Oh how I love snow.

Bella and I walked to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Snowballs were flying everywhere. Bella kept a binder in her hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica and I thought it was hilarious, but me being blind, kept me from lobbing a snowball at her myself, i'd probably hit a teacher.

Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. Then I froze where I stood. "There are five people at the table," Bella whispered to me. "Edward's here". Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Ara? What do you want?"

I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong, except for having a scent that is irresistible to vampires, that is.

"What's with Ara?" Mike asked Bella.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I Told Bella who was paying for me.

"Aren't you hungry?" Bella asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my head still on the down. Thankfully, Bella didn't inquire anymore.

I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my head lowered at all times.

I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling.

I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour. Ridiculous. Gabriel would just bite me for my cowardice. It's not my fault I don't want to be near a scary vamp.

I kept my head down and telepathically asked Gabe what they were doing. He's an angel; he understands and can speak in human language, and he can speak telepathically. "None of them are looking this way". He spoke in my mind. I lifted my head a little.

"They are laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all have their hair entirely saturated with melting and Rosalie are leaning away from Emmett as he shook his dripping hair toward them. They are enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they look more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us."Way to describe them in detail Gabe."But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there is something different. Edwards's skin was less pale, the circles under his eyes much less noticeable." Why are you speaking as if this were a book you weirdo.

"Ara, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare. I dropped my head,*sigh* I'm blind; I can only look at the general direction of things.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"He doesn't look angry" _hungry_ "does he?" I couldn't help asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?" shoot I forgot, she doesn't know what happened

"I don't think he likes me," I muttered, hoping she would drop the subject.

Even though I knew he had his thirst under control, I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody… well; they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," I hissed. She snickered, I asked Bella to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted. Bella just pated my shoulder in pity.

Mike interrupted us then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. We, as in Bella and I, would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.

For the rest of the lunch hour, my stomach did  
frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.

Bella didn't want to walk to class with Mike as usual — he was a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when we went to the door, everyone besides Bella and I groaned in unison. It was  
raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. Bella wouldn't make me hide with her after gym.

Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four. Just get over it; you did say this was the _first _snowfall. There'll be plenty more.

Once inside the classroom, Mr. Banner walked  
around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my head turned away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my sketchbook. My eyes are the ones that are incapacitated, not my fingers.

I heard very clearly, when the chair next to me moved, but my focus stayed on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned at the sound of his voice; Robert Pattison made a poor imitation of Edwards's voice.

He was sitting as far away as the seat would allow.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Ara Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. What am I supposed to say? I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered. Oh how brilliant that was. Note the sarcasm.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. Wow…his laugh is amazing. wait WATH DID I JUST THINK.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for your and your sister to arrive."

"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Ara?" He obviously read peoples mind, silly Ara.

He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Arabella?"

"No, I like Ara," I said. "I like either one actually."

"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them  
accordingly. HOW DOES HE THINK A BLIND PERSON CAN DO THIS! We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. He was smiling, is that his famous crooked smile? I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start, if you wish." His smile gone; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"Did you Know that I'm blind?" he stayed silent for a long moment.

"Sorry, I didn't know." he muttered. "I'll do it myself then."

He snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. He studied the slide briefly.

His assessment sounded confident. "Prophase."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you trust my judgment?" he asked as He began to remove the slide, his hand brushing against mine. Hmmm, so it was cold after all, but that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. Even thinking it, that sounded cliché.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to remove the slide. I looked towards him, still staggered, as he examined the next slide.

He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

"To answer your question, I do, but even if I didn't your answer would have been better than mine would have been"

He smirked and continued with the lab.

"Interphase." He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. The teachers give me worksheets and notes that are all written in Brielle and completed.

We were finished before anyone else was close. Even Bella, who had done this lab before, struggled to finish,which left me with nothing to do but try to ignore him… unsuccessfully. He was staring at me. I could feel slight frustration coming from him. Being blind must have strengthened my six senses.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to  
glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Arabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Ara," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she's blind sir"

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Not really," I answered honestly.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Actually…if the snow had not melted Bella would have forced me to hide with her in the gym to avoid the snow ball fight. I actually like the cold and snow very much." I blushed remembering how cold his hand was.

"Forks must be the ideal place for you to live in," he was amused.

"You have no idea," I smiled happily.

He seemed fascinated by what I said.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. "To forks I mean"

No one had asked me that in the way he did, demanding almost.

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, thinking.

"I love forks," I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed. "What made you stay away for so long?"

"I'm blind and I need help. Charlie would have helped, but he can't cook and neither can I.," my voice sounded sad, even to me. "I rely heavily on Bella, so when she left I had to go to. She never did like forks" My voice shook towards the end. *sigh* I really miss being able to see.

"I'm sorry" his tone was sympathetic. "Why did Bella decide to come back then?"

I could feel his continuous stare, with penetrating eyes, as if my story was important.

"Phil travels a lot, his mom's new husband. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you both here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.

My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send us here. We sent ourselves." Aren't you listening I just said I wanted to be here.

His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.

I sighed. You aren't even supposed to be able to hear people's thoughts in the first place, so don't get frustrated. He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.

"She stayed with me and Bella at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy…so Bella, finally, decided it was time to  
spend some quality time with Charlie. Being in forks brings immense comfort" My voice was blank by the time I finished.

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.

"Unhappy?" I was incredulous, what part of me loving forks did he not understand? "I'm glad to have come to forks after so long." I was smiling again.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me.

"You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself.

I sighed, scowling at the table.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I just…I just want to see again" my voice was too low to be heard by anyone that wasn't a vampire.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. Edward seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could feel the unmistakable tension coming from him.

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me, he was already carrying Bellas. I imagined him with a wagging tail.

"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

I gave a noncommittal 'feminine' grunt.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't sound pleased about it.

"He was talking with you today" Bella sounded curious.

I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday." I whispered 'later' to Bella.

I ignored Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and RE. Mike was on Bella's team today. He chivalrously covered her position as well as his own, so her woolgathering was only interrupted when it was her turn to serve; both team ducked warily out of the way every time she was up.

The rain was just a mist as we walked to the parking lot. Bella got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.

Bella threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in her haste. Lucky for the Toyota, she stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that the truck would make scrap metal of. She cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

When we got home, I spoke with Bella. "He was just asking about my life. Noting interesting."

"I noticed you recoil a bit when you touched hands. What was that?" WOW, taking care of a blind little sister sure made Bella more observant.

"His had was as cold as ice." I told her honestly.


End file.
